


Day 11 - One-sided Reveal

by AAfanbug (TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm)



Series: Ladrien June 2018 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Reveal, Identity Reveal, Ladrien June, One sided reveal, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm/pseuds/AAfanbug
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up to discuss what to wear after being obligated to attend a state dinner by Mayor Bourgeois, and Chat discovers that not all masks are created equal.





	Day 11 - One-sided Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> (Yay! I've been waiting to post this one since last month! It was so much fun to write. And to read, in my opinion!)

It was the first official dinner they had been invited to as Ladybug and Chat Noir. They had lingered just a few minutes too long and had been invited by Mayor Bourgeois, and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t seem to decline the invitation. They had agreed to meet together before had to discuss what might happen at this dinner, and what to be prepared for.

Chat had been surprisingly full of helpful suggestions, and even had an idea of how the evening would play out. It had been his suggestion to wear themed dress clothes and masks instead of their normal suits. Then, if there was an akuma, they could transform and not worry about their clothes. He had offered to arrange for Ladybug to get a dress (apparently he had connections), but she assured him that she could find something on her own to wear. She had, of course, also offered to make their masks.

The night before the dinner, they met up again, and Ladybug handed Chat the bag with his mask in it. She was pleasantly surprised by the look on Chat’s face when he saw it.

“You made this for me, m’lady?” He asked

“With my own two hands.” She said proudly. “Will it do?”

“Will it do?” Chat muttered to himself as he examined it. “Will it do, she asks. It’s perfect! Did you hand stitch this? That must have taken ages!”

“Oh, it’s no big deal.” Ladybug took out her own mask. Chat place a hand on her arm, making her stop and look at him.

“It is a big deal, Ladybug.” His voice was as sincere as it was that night on the balcony, when he talked to her as her civilian self. “When you said you were going to bring the masks, I didn’t think you’d go this far. This is incredible. Thank you.”

She smiled at him, and placed her hand over his where it still rested on her arm. “You’re welcome, minou.”

A fraction of a moment later, Chat was his old self again, talking excitedly. “I want to try this on right now.”

Ladybug gestured to the whole of Paris, which they could see because they were on the top of the Eiffel tower. “Have at it, kitty. We’re too far away for anyone to see us.”

She turned away from him, and there was a quick “claws in” and a flash of light. She looked down at the bag that had held the mask. The lenses! The green-tinted lenses had come out of the mask. She picked them up and turned around.

“Wait, Chat, you forgot th-” The words jammed in her mouth as she gaped at the clueless boy standing in front of her.

“Well, bugaboo?” He grinned at her. “How do I look?”

Without the tinted lenses of the Chat Noir mask, she could clearly see his eyes, as well as the clothes and hair that were usually obscured by the suit. The _extremely_ recognizable clothes and hair. It took her nearly a full minute to process what she was seeing. Even then, it took awhile to filter through to her conscious mind, though one word finally did seep through.

“... ADRIEN?!”

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration I had for this fic aside from the prompt was a instruction book for superheroes. (Yes, seriously. I have two different ones. They were written in jest, but very interesting to read and surprisingly helpful for writing) Anyway, one of them had advice about attending formal events as your super alter ego. Depending on what your suit looks like, you can just use that, or if you had the option, a mask with the appropriate formalware for the occasion.


End file.
